La vie moldue de Draco Malefoy
by ErwanM
Summary: Série de Drabbles.  Draco Malefoy emménage avec Harry Potter dans un appartement moldu. Il va devoir perdre ses habitudes sorcières !
1. L'appartement

Bonjour  
>me voilà avec une série de drabbles drarry ^^<br>J'y ai pensé en lisant : Lui, Draco Malfoy et la vie moldue de Lusaka  
>100 mots tout juste selon Word ^^<br>Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>L'appartement<strong>

« L'appartement te plait ? » s'inquiète Harry après avoir fait visiter les lieux à son compagnon.

« C'est petit. »

« C'est certain que par rapport à ton manoir… Mais ça va aller ? »

« C'est bien suffisant pour nous deux, non ? » susurre Draco espiègle en serrant Harry tout contre lui.

Rayonnant, Harry dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de Draco.

« Juste une chose, rappelle-moi **pourquoi** on emménage dans un quartier **moldu** ? »

« Pour éviter les journalistes. »

« Ah oui c'est vrai. Mais en quoi ça me concerne ? »

« Parce que tu m'aimes. »

« Ah oui c'est vrai. »

« Tu vas voir, je vais t'apprendre la vie moldue. »


	2. Le microonde

100 mots tout juste selon Word ^^ 

* * *

><p><strong>Le micro-onde<strong>

« HARRY ! Je veux bien cuisiner mais… JE FAIS COMMENT ? »

« Mets la boîte en plastique rose posée sur la table dans le micro-onde ! » hurle Harry de la salle de bain.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Le machin carré avec une vitre noire au-dessus du frigo, tu sais, le grand machin blanc ! »

« C'est fait. »

« Maintenant tourne la molette pour régler sur 5 minutes et appuie sur le gros bouton jaune ! »

« C'est fait. C'est normal le bruit bizarre ? » s'inquiète Draco.

« Oui ! »

Silence.

« Harry ? Tu es toujours sous la douche ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Bouge pas, je te rejoins ! » s'écrit Draco en déboutonnant sa chemise.


	3. Le téléphone portable

100 mots tout pile ^^

* * *

><p><p>

**Le téléphone portable**

« Tu devrais sortir un peu Dray… Ça fait deux semaines que tu restes enfermé. »

« Mais je ne connais rien au monde moldu ! Et si je tombe sur un truc que je ne connais pas ? Et si… Mmm… » s'énerve Draco avant d'être interrompu par les lèvres intempestives d'Harry.

« Tu pourrais prendre mon téléphone portable ? » murmure Harry tout contre ses lèvres.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Un appareil pour communiquer à distance. » explique Harry en sortant son téléphone de sa poche.

« C'est très laid. »

« Mais grâce à ça, tu pourras me contacter à tout moment si tu as un problème. »

« Je veux bien essayer. »

* * *

><p>une little review ?<p> 


	4. Le métro

Nouveau Drabble ^^

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Le métro<strong>

« Allo Harry ? »

« Quoi, **encore** ! »

« J'ai décidé de rentrer en métro. »

« Tu veux rire ? Dray, prend le bus comme à l'aller ! »

« J'ai envie ! C'est marrant, il y a des escaliers qui montent tout seuls. Ça marche à l'électricité, non ? C'est quand même foutrement ingénieux. »

« Draco, tu vas te perdre ! »

« Je suis un grand garçon. Et puis tu m'énerves, je vais me débrouiller tout seul ! » hurle Draco en raccrochant.

Deux heures plus tard, Draco rentre à l'appartement. En transplanant. Harry ne peut retenir un gloussement.

« Pas de commentaire. » grince Draco, furieux.

« Tu veux un câlin de réconfort ? » susurre Harry espiègle.

« Déshabille-toi. »

* * *

><p>Une ch'tite review ? ^^<p> 


	5. Le sèchecheveux

100 mots pour ce petit drabble  
>bonne lecture ^^<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le sèche-cheveux<span>**

« Harry ! Tu es certain que ce _truc_ peut me sécher les cheveux ? » s'inquiète Draco.

« C'est un sèche-cheveux. » déclare platement son compagnon.

« Un sort de séchage suffirait… »

« Draco… Il est temps que tu arrêtes d'avoir peur des appareils moldus. Et je suis certain que celui-ci va devenir ton grand ami ! Allez appuie sur le bouton ! » presse Harry en branchant l'appareil.

« Mais ça fait un boucan d'enfer ! »

« Maintenant, mets-le sur tes cheveux. »

« AAAAAAAAH ! MAIS CA BRULE ! »

« Oui, évidemment il ne faut pas le mettre trop près. » soupire Harry.

« Pourquoi ça sent bizarre là ? … PUTAIN TON HORREUR M'A CRAM… LES CHEVEUX ! »


	6. L'autoécole

100 mots, une nouvelle fois ^^  
>bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>L'auto-école<strong>

* * *

>Assis confortablement dans son fauteuil, Harry lisait le Chicaneur lorsque Draco rentra en claquant la porte.<p>"Ça n'a pas été à l'auto-école ?"<p>

"NON ! Comment tu fais pour contrôler cette… voiture ! Il y a trop de pédales, de boutons !" s'énerve Draco en jetant ses clés sur la table basse.

"Ça va venir Draco, rien ne s'apprend en un jour…" répond Harry distraitement.

"Je ne retoucherais plus à un volant de ma vie !" clame Draco en lui arrachant son journal.

"Je vais te faire changer d'avis…" murmure Harry en posant sa main sur l'entrejambe de son compagnon.

"Essaye toujours, j'aviserai ensuite."


	7. L'ordinateur

100 mots ^^  
>cette fois, Dray a fait une connerie avec l'ordinateur !<p>

* * *

><p><p>

**L'ordinateur**

* * *

>« Mon cœur ? »<p>« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait comme connerie ? »<p>

« Comment tu… »

« Tu ne m'appelles jamais _ton cœur_ par hasard. »

« Ah… C'est à propos de ton ordirateur… »

« Ordinateur. »

« Bref, ton ordinateur marchait pas alors, je me suis énervé et… »

« Ne me dis pas que t'as envoyé une décharge magique… »

« Euh… »

« Draco ! Les appareils moldus ne supportent pas la magie ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé ! »

« Tu me reproches toujours de ne pas savoir me débrouiller tout seul… »

« Désolé, je sais que c'est compliqué pour toi. Enfin… il reste quoi de mon ordi ? »

« Un petit tas de cendre. »


	8. Le vibromasseur

Voilà un objet moldu fort intéressant ;)  
>comme toujours, 100 selon Word<p>

**WARNING ! WARNING ! WARNING ! WARNING ! WARNING ! WARNING ! WARNING !**

** RATING M POUR CE DRABBLE !**

**.**

.

.

.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Le vibromasseur<strong>

"Tu comptes vraiment me mettre **ça **dans le… ?" s'exclama Draco, horrifié, les yeux fixés sur le vibromasseur.

Sans répondre, Harry s'assit entre ses jambes.

"Jamais… Hummm…" gémit le jeune homme interrompu par la bouche d'Harry s'activant à nouveau sur son sexe.

De lui-même, il leva le bassin pour laisser les doigts de son amant se frayer un chemin en lui. Gémissant de plaisir, Draco commença à onduler, accompagnant les va-et-vient de la bouche et des doigts d'Harry.

Il protesta quand les doigts furent remplacés par l'objet moldu. Mais il oublia son appréhension quand il se mit à vibrer.


	9. Le lavevaisselle ?

100 mots encore une fois  
>cette fois, un problème entre Draco et le lave-vaisselle enfin... le lave-vaisselle... ou pas !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Le lave-vaisselle ?<strong>

« C'est lequel le lave-vaisselle ? »

« Le cube blanc sous l'évier ! » beugle Harry du salon.

« Okay. »

Une fois la vaisselle dans l'appareil, Draco s'accroupit devant la machine, tentant de se souvenir des leçons de son compagnon. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, le sorcier parvint à lancer le programme de lavage. Il rejoint alors Harry sur le canapé.

« J'ai réussi. » soupire Draco en se blottissant dans ses bras.

Harry sourit, attendri. Mais un bruit inquiétant venant de la cuisine parvint à ses oreilles. Alarmé, Harry se rendit dans la pièce voisine.

« PUTAIN DRACO ! TU AS CONFONDU LE LAVE-VAISSELLE ET LE LAVE-LINGE ! »


	10. Le roman moldu

Un nouvel drabble !  
>100 mots encore une fois ^^<br>Bonne lecture

**Le roman moldu**

* * *

><p>« Draco ? Tu es là ? » appelle Harry en trouvant l'appartement à première vue désert.<p>

« Moui… » marmonne Draco en sortant de la chambre, le nez plongé dans un gros livre.

Sans un regard pour son compagnon, il va s'asseoir confortablement dans un fauteuil, les genoux pliés sous lui.

« Sympa l'accueil ! » s'irrite Harry « Tu ne peux pas arrêter de bosser cinq minutes ! »

Toujours muet, Draco relève son livre pour montrer la couverture. Harry éclate de rire : Le Seigneur des Anneaux.

« Un roman moldu, hein ? Je croyais que ce n'était que des âneries avec des magiciens de pacotille. » ricane Harry.

« Ta gueule. Je lis. »


	11. La télévision

100 mots tout rond  
>Bonne lecture<p>

* * *

><p><strong>La télévision<strong>

* * *

><p>La télévision. Jusqu'à présent Draco avait toujours refusé d'utiliser cette invention moldue, mais ce jour-là, il s'ennuyait. Alors il s'était affalé dans le canapé et avait allumé l'appareil.<p>

Il était tombé sur une chaîne de téléachat. Et voilà huit heures que Draco était scotché devant la télévision.

« Draco ? Tu es encore devant la télé ? » remarqua Harry en rentrant.

Il s'assit aux côtés de Draco semblait captivé par l'émission.

« Le téléachat ? Me dis pas que t'as commandé des trucs inutiles ? » s'inquiéta Harry.

« Si tu savais. » grogna Draco en se collant à son compagnon.

« Combien t'as dépensé ? »

« 1500 livres. »

« QUOI ? »


	12. Le mixeur

**Le mixeur**

* * *

><p>Draco avait suivi à la lettre les indications sur le mode d'emploi.<p>

Il avait coupé les bananes et les kiwis en morceaux et avait ajouté le lait de coco. Puis il avait mis le tout dans le récipient en plastique. Il avait branché la prise électrique en prenant soin de retenir sa magie et avait clipsé les deux parties du mixeur ensemble. Tout était prêt. Normalement il ne restait plus qu'à appuyer sur le bouton « marche ».

Confiant, Draco avait appuyé.

Cinq secondes plus tard, il se retrouvait aspergé de jus de fruits, les cheveux pleins de morceaux de kiwi.

Le couvercle…


	13. La GayPride

**La Gay-Pride**

* * *

><p>« Mais tu as vu comment il te matte celui-là ? »<p>

« Draco… Tu commences à me saouler… » s'exaspère Harry.

« Tu es à moi… » grince Draco en fourrant sa main dans la poche arrière du jean de son compagnon, fusillant du regard tous les hommes autour d'eux.

« C'est la Gay-Pride chéri ! Décoince-toi qu'on puisse ENFIN d'amuser ! »

Avant que Draco ait pu répliquer, un jeune homme accoste les amoureux et lance avant de monter sur un char :

« Han ! Vous êtes trop canons ! Surtout toi le blondinet, t'es trop sexy ! »

« Tu as entendu, Harry ? Je suis trop sexy ! "

« On sait Draco… »


	14. L'avion

**L'avion**

« POURQUOI TU M'AS OBLIGE A MONTER DANS CETTE HORREUR ? JE TE HAIS POTTER ! » hurle un jeune homme les mains agrippées aux accoudoirs.

« Draco ! Tout le monde nous regarde… » grince Harry.

« Pourquoi on a pas pris le Portoloin ? C'est plus rapide et plus sûr, pas comme cet… ce quoi en fait ? »

« Avion, Draco. » soupire Harry.

« Salazar… Mes oreilles vont exploser ! "

« Calme-toi ! Tiens tu veux que je te raconte un de mes fantasmes ? » susurre Harry à l'oreille de son compagnon.

« J'ai mal aux… Raconte. »

« Et bien… On pourrait faire ça… dans les airs ? Rejoins-moi aux toilettes dans cinq minutes. »


	15. Le préservatif

Bonjour !

ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté de drabble ^^

Cette nuit j'ai fait une insomnie alors j'en ai profité ! J'ai aussi écrit un nouveau prompt pour "drago malefoy dans tous ses états", je l'ai envoyé à ma bête ;)

Si vous avez des idées pour les drabbles, n'hésitez pas, je suis un peu à sec :-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Le préservatif<strong>

* * *

><p>Draco était étendu sur son amant, les doigts profondément enfoncés en lui. Sous lui, Harry gémissait et haletait en tirant sur ses liens. Décidant qu'il l'avait fait assez languir, Draco se positionna pour pénétrer Harry.<p>

« Attends… Tu as mis une capote ? parvint à gémir Harry. »

« Non. »

« Table de nuit. »

Pas de réponse.

« Draco ! Je ne plaisante pas ! »

« Je ne sais pas comment on fait. »

« Tu m'as vu faire des centaines de fois ! Tu as voulu m'attacher, maintenant assume ! »

Grognement.

« Fais gaffe avec tes ongles surtout ! Voilà, délicatement. Super. »

« C'est bon maintenant ? Je peux y aller ? »

« Je suis tout à toi ! »


	16. Le chasselaneige

Retour de vacances ! Me voilà avec un petit drabble.  
>Je vous rappelle que les sélections du mois de aout sur HPF sont : DRARRY ! Hihi ^^<br>Vous avez jusqu'à demain pour faire des propositions donc courrez y !  
>('auteurdrarrymieuxquemoi...)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Le chasse-la-neige<strong>

* * *

><p>« Va s'y Draco, n'aie pas peur ! Mets-toi en position comme je te l'ai appris ! » encourage Harry en bas de la petite pente destinée aux enfants du groupe « Pioupiou ».<p>

En haut de la bosse, Draco était tétanisé.

« Je ne peux vraiment pas utiliser un sort d'équilibre ? »

« Dray… » soupire Harry « Prend exemple sur moi, quand on est arrivé, je ne savais pas non plus skier. Regarde-moi, j'ai survécu ! »

Draco grogne, se positionnant malgré tout en « chasse-neige ».

« Voilà c'est bien. Plie les genoux et laisse-toi glisser. »

Inspirant profondément, Draco obtempère.

« C'est très bien. Maintenant, on recommence, mais tu essayes de rester debout. »


	17. La GameBoy

Petit drabble posté à la va vite !

Je viens d'emenager dans mon logement étudiant et je n'ai pas encore internet .

Des bisous à tous !

* * *

><p><strong><span>La Game-Boy<span>**

Ce jeu. Est. Génial. Pensait Draco, les yeux fixés sur l'écran et les doigts pressant les boutons à toute vitesse.

Harry avait récupéré de vieux jeux vidéos la semaine passée. Il disait qu'il voulait comprendre pourquoi Dudley avait passé son enfance là-dessus et il n'avait pas trouvé de grand intérêt. Mais depuis que Draco avait essayé la Game-Boy, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y jouer encore et encore, délaissant totalement Harry.

Il voulait tous les attraper. Et devenir champion Pokémon. C'était un peu comme devenir maître du monde !

« Si tu n'arrêtes pas, c'est ceinture pendant un mois ! »

Il fallait qu'il sauvegarde…


	18. Message

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Non ceci n'est pas un chapitre, je m'en excuse. Et non je n'abandonne pas la fanfiction, je change juste définitivement de "serveur". Voilà un an que je suis sur HPfanfiction (point) org et j'y ai ma place. Au début je continuais de publier ici, mais le résultat est que sur HPF j'ai 41 fictions autrement dit plus de 20 de différence avec FFnet. Je n'ai plus envie de publier ici car l'interface ne me convient pas, j'ai envie de faire des vraies résumés, de mettre des illustrations.

Donc voilà, je quitte FFnet. Je laisse toutes mes fictions, j'abandonne seulement mon compte, je ne passerais plus. Mais je vous invite à venir me lire sur HPfanfiction (point) org si vous souhaitez me suivre encore. J'ai le même nom : ErwanMalefoy. Je continue le Drarry, le Slash même si je suis plus portée sur les OCs maintenant.

Je vous abandonne ici, mais je ne vous oublie pas.

Vous êtes plus de 300 à m'avoir en alerte sur toutes mes fic réunies, c'est pourquoi je poste ce message partout. Vous êtes 32 à avoir mon profil en alerte, 45 en favoris. Je vous remercie pour votre soutien, pour vos review auxquelles je n'ai plus le temps de répondre.

Merci à vous.

Ce n'est qu'un aurevoir.

Je vais reposter la fin de "sois réaliste" car je sais que même si j'ai maintenant honte de cette fiction, vous êtiez beaucoup à l'apprécier malgré tout.

Je publierais aussi ici la fin de Drago Malefoy dans tous ses états naturellement, j'espère le poster avant le 1 juin \o/

Encore merci, je vous embrasse, j'espère vous revoir sur HPF.

Bien à vous, ErwanMalefoy qui tire sa révérence sur FFnet.


End file.
